1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous manicure composition by which three-dimensional patterns and shapes can readily be formed, more specifically to an aqueous manicure composition by which three-dimensional patterns and shapes can freely be formed in an one-liquid, wherein the shapes are maintained after drying, and make-up such as a nail art can easily be enjoyed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods have so far been employed for providing three-dimensional patterns and decorations in a nail art.
In general, known as a method for providing nail art with three-dimensional decorations made of stone and resin is a method in which they are fixed thereon by using such as topcoats for a nail enamel and adhesive resins.
However, in a method in which three-dimensional stones are stuck, quick works therefor have to be carried out before the adhesive resin is dried, and delicate works carried out using such as tweezers are required. Further, various sized kits have to be provided for arts.
Also, it is carried out as well to form three-dimensional decorations by a composition prepared by mixing an acrylic resin powder with an acrylic monomer liquid curing at an ambient temperature in a technique of an acrylic nail (sculptured nail) (refer to, for example, patent document 1).
However, in the acrylic nail composition described in patent document 1, the acrylic monomer is used and therefore involves problems in terms of health and safety, and in addition thereto, a skilled technique for mixing the acrylic monomer liquid with the acrylic resin powder has been required.
Further, known is a writing instrument (refer to, for example, patent document 2) in which an aqueous ink composition containing a viscous synthetic resin emulsion as a three-dimensional film forming component is received and by which three-dimensional handwritings can be formed.
On the other hand, known as a method for providing three-dimensional decorations on a nail are a method in which decorations are molded by pouring a polyvinyl chloride paste into a molding die (refer to, for example, patent document 3) and a method in which decorations are molded by inserting a visible light-curing resin into a transparent molding die and cured by irradiation of a visible light (refer to, for example, patent document 4).
However, in the respective art disclosed in patent documents 2 to 4, three-dimensional patterns and shapes can not freely be formed in an one-liquid, and the problem that disturbs to enjoy nail arts freely is involved therein.
On the other hand, known is a manicure liquid composition which is odorless and safe and which is prepared by blending an aqueous emulsion as an organic binder with fine powders of shells (refer to, for example, patent document 5). However, it is neither described nor suggested to provide three-dimensional decorations by the above manicure liquid composition.
Also, a highly viscous nail varnish composition containing clay minerals is known (refer to, for example, patent document 6). However, the above composition has a strong odor due to use of an organic solvent and can form a even and smooth coating film, but it is not suited to forming three-dimensional patterns and shapes.
Further, known is an aqueous manicure composition (refer to, for example, patent document 6) prepared by mixing a clay mineral base gelatinizer with an aqueous emulsion polymer by means of a specific disperser. The above aqueous manicure composition provides the excellently even coating film and gives an excellent durability and an excellent gloss to the make-up, but it is neither described nor suggested to provide three-dimensional decorations.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Sho 55 No. 108309 (Claims, Examples, and others)    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-247036 (Claims, Examples, and others)    Patent document 3: Japanese Utility Publication No. 3166632 (Claims, Drawings, and others)    Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-39831 (Claims, Examples, and others)    Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-195689 (Claims, Examples, and others)    Patent document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-217411 (Claims, Examples, and others)    Patent document 7: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-26240 (Claims, Examples, and others)